


Long Distance Love Affair

by La_Luna_Bella



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Luna_Bella/pseuds/La_Luna_Bella
Summary: Have you been contacted by one of those fake celebrity profiles on Instagram or other social media platform?I was.  It was a Rory McCann imposter.  I was all set to block and delete, but then I got my first "Hello Beautiful."When Rory McCann calls you beautiful, you lose all common sense and decency.....and at that point, it didn't matter if he was a fake.  In my head, as well as my heart, I was imaging the REAL Rory!I took the first few lines of our actual conversation and expanded on it.   I let my fingers do the typing....This is right to the point, very tongue in cheek....I imagined these lovers shared a great sense of humor as part of their intimacy.(This is my first story....just getting my feet wet.  Not sure if I will add to this or not, but I have LOTS of other ideas....some Rory, some Sandor, some others.  Hope you enjoy!  And please excuse the weird format......)
Relationships: Rory McCann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Long Distance Love Affair

Him: what are you doing at the moment?

Me: Just relaxing. My feet are tired from walking so much today. What are you up to?

Him: Same. Relaxing. I had a long day. 

Me: Oh, that’s right. You’re five hours ahead of me. So, it’s nearly 10:00 PM, right?

Him: Yes, that is correct.

Me: So…..are you going to bed soon or do you want to chat?

Him: Well…I was hoping…to do both. 😉 

Me: 😊 

Him: Where are you right now? At this very moment?

Me: Sitting in a chair, looking out the window of my hotel room at Times Square. And you?

Him: Sitting on the couch, having a drink, watching the fire in the fireplace….wishing you were here.

Me: Ooh, cozy! I wish I was there with you, too

Him: Soon, baby, soon. Nine more days and you’ll be in my arms.

Me: I can’t wait! *sigh*

Him: How’s the view?

Me: Beautiful. The sky is starting to get purple on the horizon. How about you?

Him: Dark, raining. Typical. But comforting. Are you watching the sun set?

Me: No, that’s actually behind me. I’m facing east. If these buildings….and Long Island…and Connecticut and Cape Cod and Ireland would get out of the way, I might be able to see you way over there! LOL!

Him: *rolls eyes* You’re so adorable.

Me: You are too kind. *Bats eyelashes* So, what did you mean exactly?

Him: About?.....

Me: Bed, chat or both? That sounds…..intriguing.

Him: Does it now?

Me: Mmmmmmm……

Him: So….are you up for it?

Me: Oh sweetie…..I thought you’d never ask.

Him: Magic!

Me: Shall we begin, my love?

Him: Yes, lass. You make the first move. You know I like that.

Me: Oh, yes, I know…..okay let me think….

Him: *waiting patiently*

Him: *still waiting*

Him: Hurry up or I’ll start without you. LOL

Me: Ok, you ready?

Him: Yes, woman, I’ve never been more ready….Well, I’m ALWAYS ready….

Me: (smiles….I KNOW!) OK. Imagine this: You’re sitting on the couch, the fire is crackling. You’re sipping your fine whisky, feeling the warmth as you swallow it.

Him: Wow, it’s like you can see me!

Me: Shut up! It’s about to get good!

Him: Really? Do go on then.

Me: You close your eyes (do it) and when you open them, I am standing in front of you.

Him: Oh, how I wish that were true…..what are you wearing?

Me: *blush* A smile!

Him: What, no foreplay? (Kidding – this is nice)

Me: Well, that’s what you notice first. As your eyes travel down, you notice I’m wearing a pale pink nightie, and underneath the same color lace bra and panties.

Him: Ooh, is it a thong? (Please say yes…)

Me: Lucky boy…..yes! 

Him: Ooh, looks like tonight’s my lucky night.

Me: Oh, darling, you have no idea….

Him: 😊 (<\- tongue hanging out, no idea how to do that on this fucking tablet)

Me: Rest that tongue. You’re gonna need it later. 

Him: HA! Ok….do go on, my sweet….

Me: Here’s where we talk….. Hey, handsome.

Him: Well, hello there gorgeous. *reaches out, caresses her trembling thigh, sending her tumbling towards her first of many, many climaxes of the night*

Me: *snort* (As I was saying…) Hey handsome. Wanna have some fun?

Him: Why sure, pretty lady. What exactly did you have in mind?

Me: Well, I’ve been thinking….. *bites lip, eyes scan the handsome man sitting in front of her* You look so uncomfortable in that heavy flannel shirt…

Him: No, not really…..(joking!) I mean, YES, this is a horrible flannel shirt! Whatever shall I do about it?

Me: Here, I’ll help you, you poor little innocent lamb. *reaches for the collar, begins to remove evil flannel shirt*

Him: Mmmm, yeah… *helps gorgeous girl remove flannel shirt. Cops a feel of her curvy bottom as she steps a bit closer*

Me: Oooh, baby, I love those big strong hands of yours! Squeeze my ass again!

Him: Well, ok…. *hands roam down the back of her thighs, then back up to that gorgeous arse. SQUEEEEEEZES both butt cheeks* I'm starting to feel...aroused!

Me: Well, then, I guess that makes me the lucky one. *wink* Ok now…what’s this? Is this a……tee shirt on my man’s gloriously upper body? Oh no, this will not do…..

Him: It’s the Johnny Cash shirt you gave me on my birthday. I love this shirt! I love Johnny Cash *gives horny woman “the look” because she's dissing a great musician*

Me: LOL….oh really? Is Johnny Cash gonna suck your cock?

Him: …….

Me: (Ugh, that sounded awful! Sorry……)

Him: (I’ll forgive you….don’t let it happen again) Darling, Johnny Cash has no interest in my cock. My cock…. *pulls off shirt, tosses it aside* is all yours. *lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses it*

Me: *moves closer. Slowly sits on his lap, straddling him. Hands reach out and rub that gorgeous, hairy chest* I know. *licks lips in anticipation*

Him: Come here, luv

Me: Here I am…. *looks into his eyes, takes his handsome face between her hands, and leans in for a kiss*

Him: *pulls her close, wraps arms around her, and kisses her deeply*

Me: Mmmmm, that’s nice! *kisses his lips, his scratchy beard, and finally his neck, lets her hands roam down to his chest. His marvelous, hairy chest* Oh, you feel so big and strong! I could curl up here *pokes him in middle of chest* and snuggle all night

Him: What about me? I need some nice, firm pillows to rest my face between. *grabs gorgeous pair of tits staring him in the face*

Me: Those horrible little things? You should taste them and make sure they’re still good.

Him: *EYES WIDE OPEN, BIG BIG SMILE* Good idea! Sweet girl, always looking out for me. *proceeds to slip sexy nightie off shoulders to expose cups that runneth over* Oh dear God, those are beautiful…..and they look delicious. 

Me: *she closes her eyes as he kisses and licks her mighty bosoms*

Him: (Mighty bosoms?)

Me: (Shut up or I’ll smother you with them! J/K)

Him: (What a way to go!) *he tastes said delicious bosoms….kisses, licks, nudges aside pesky – yet pretty – brassiere, in search of a sweet pink nipple* Mmmmm, you’re beautiful.

Me: *rewards his sweet words by reaching around behind her back to unhook lacy bra. Lets straps slip off shoulders, slowly*

Him: Let me help you, sweet girl *big clumsy hands slide bra off. Throws it across room. Magical boobies draw him in – he can’t resist taking one hard pink nipple in his mouth like forbidden fruit, tongue toying with it as he sucks*

Me: (oh wow, that was hot!) *kisses top of his head, hugs him as he suckles* Ooh, that makes me so hot….

Him: *hands all over her back as he switches to other breast* God, you taste good!

Me: *she leans back slightly, offering her breasts to sexy man again, as she slowly grinds against him with her pelvis*

Him: *shifts his hips, slouches down a bit so beautiful woman feels his manhood growing harder*

Me: *grinds against him* Ooooh! What’s that I feel? *smiles seductively*

Him: *hands move down to her voluptuous hips. Toys with waistband of lacy panties*

Me: Oooh, I love your big strong hands! *takes her pathetic small hands and rubs glorious hairy chest. Hands slowly, playfully make their way down the hairway to heaven*

Him: (“Hairway to heaven?” Good God, woman….) 

Me: (Yes, that’s what I call it.) Here. Let me help you with this *unbuckles his belt, then unbuttons his jeans and begins to work zipper down EXCRUTIATINGLY SLOWLY*

Him: Well, you call it anything you want, sweetheart…. *smiles at beautiful sexy goddess as she unzips him and reaches in to caress the awakening beast*

Me: (Beast? I thought it was your “Scottish python”) *grasps bulge, feels it grow larger with her expert touch*

Him: (Python IS a dangerous beast, luv….you’re about to find that out) *SMILES THE SMILE OF A HAPPY MAN*

Me: Oh, I’ve been thinking about this big cock all day….. *rubs him harder, then slips hand in his boxers…..ooooooh, he’s sooooo big!*

Him: You’re askin fer trouble, lass…. *lets her caress him, then slips hands under her bum and lifts her. In one deft movement he lays her on her back and kneels between her open thighs* (Hard as a fuckin’ rock, sweetie)

Me: (OOOOH! YOU CALLED ME 'LASS!' You NEVER call me lass! Call me a "wee Bonnie Lass" Pleeeeeease?) Oh, yes! *helps him slide jeans and boxers down, spies hideously huge cock springing out towards her*

Him: (Have to earn that, sweetie....ha ha!) *…like the dreaded Scottish python……making its move* No escape now, girl. *leans down and smothers her mouth with hot, passionate kisses. Her hands caress….no, her fingers dig into his back, begging for more….*

Me: Come here my love. *returns his kisses, wraps legs and arms around him*

Him: Aye, ya ..... Wee Bonnie Lass *smiles, winks at her because he know it turns her on)* Think I’ll take a detour. *kisses her pretty neck, her soft, silky shoulder, licks that little…what is it at the base of her neck?*

Me: (suprasternal notch -well known female erogenous zone)

Him: (Seriously? What ISN’T on you? I’ll call it your… neck divot….) *again, kisses those beautiful breasts, sucking hungrily at those pert pink nipples. Then moves down lower to her belly…*

Me: (Abs. Tell me I have beautiful abs)

Him: Your abs are phenomenal. You must work out! *laughs into her skin, tickling her with his sexy beard, knowing full well she hates going to the gym*

Me: *giggling uncontrollably because she’s WICKED ticklish* Yes! Oh god, no, stop! But don’t stop, keep going*

Him: *stops. Gazes up at her with “the look” and she immediately orgasms*

Me: HA! If only it were that easy…..*giggles, places hands on his broad shoulders and pushes him down so he’ll get the hint…*

Him: *mood changes. He’s dead serious now. Gently kisses her right above the navel. Touches her skin with his tongue, which slowly makes it way to the edge of her lace panties*

Me: Oh, yeah…….

Him: *inserts fingers into sexy knicker waist band and sloooooowwwwwllllyyy begins to slide them off*

Me: *lifts bum to help him remove panties. They slip off her gorgeous, clean shaven legs. Legs that she shaved and exfoliated, just for him, because he likes them smooth*

Him: Mmmmmmm, soft as silk. You have gorgeous legs, my sweet. *kisses thigh* I love your smooth, sweet skin

Me: *sighs, moans* Oh sweetie, that’s not all that’s smooth and silky. *Slowly spreads her legs to expose clean shaven pussy*

Him: Oooh, baby…..* can’t help it. Buries face into the most beautiful pussy in the world, kisses thighs, works his way expertly towards her secret treasure….*

Me: *Which is dripping wet because she needs to feel that sexy beard and tongue right fucking now*

Him: *stops. Looks up at her as she lays there panting. Slowly sticks tongue out and licks her sweet pink shaved pussy….again…and again….and again. Never breaking eye contact*

Me: *swoons* Yes….oh yes……

Him: (touch yourself, pretend it’s me) *licking, sucking, rubbing hairy face into sweet wet pussy*

Me: Oh, yes, just like that! Oh you’re good at this…..

Him: *tongue swirls around, edging her clit, again and again, he suckles and licks, faster and faster

Me: (oh God, I’m almost there…almost……..)

Him: *slowly slips finger into her cunt

Me: (oh god I hate that word)

Him: *…into her sweet va-GI-na*

Me: (too clinical….it’s a love-hole) ooh yes……(fingers rub round and round, edging clit…if I touch it I’ll come…..)

Him: Baby, come for me….go ahead and come for me, sweetheart

Me: Oh….oh!

Me: ………

Him: (you still there?????)

Me: (dropped phone………..oh, God, gonna come....) 

Me: ……..

Me: Oh yeah! *panting, cheeks flushed* Oh sweetie, that was nice.

Him: *chuckles* Yeah, I got the mad skillz, huh?

Me *snort* One of us does.

Him: *EYES WIDE IN DISBELIEF* Really? You’re asking for it, baby girl.”

Me: (I meant you, silly man. No one else could make me come like that from 3,210 miles away)

Him: (That far?)

Me: (yup. Googled it)

Him: (Hmmph. I’m better than I thought!) 😊

Me: You’re amazing.

Him: *works his way up to kiss her mouth. Cock is incredibly hard*

Me: Oh baby….*feels thick cock press up against her, wiggles her hips and spreads legs apart further and whispers....* Fuck me…..

Him: Sweetie, I’m gonna fuck you all night long….

Me: *gasps as his big thick cock thrusts into her…*

Him *gently at first, then as her wetness – and she IS sopping wet ….

Me: (You know it, babe…😊)

Him: *…coats his big, giant, huge cock, he pushes his impressive manhood into her sweet, tight, hot, wet love hole* Oh yeah…you feel so nice, sweetie

Me: Oh you feel so good inside me. *kisses him, hands run up and down his strong muscular back*

Him: *She reaches down and grabs his ass, squeezing his cheeks, pulling him closer, deeper

Me: * he fucks her harder, faster, making her moan in ecstasy…*

Him: * she does her best to keep up, but it’s like he cannot get enough of her and he thrusts hard

Me: *But she’s no China doll, she can take it* Harder! Oh baby, fuck me harder!”

Him: *he’s a good boy. Does what he’s told* 😊 You like that, baby? Yeah, you do…(using your….toy?)

Me: (YARP! 😊) Oh yeah! 

Him: (“YARP?” Oh my god, you’re insane…..)

Me: Baby, you fuck me so….gooooood….. 

Him: ( 😊 😊 😊 You’re such a dirty girl…I love it!) *stops. Looks down at her as she gasps* ….

Me: What’s wrong? Why did you stop??

Him: *smile* I want you on all fours. On your knees, baby.

Me: (YES!!!!!!) *Seductively and acrobatically flips over – hands and knees – ass up. Looks over her shoulder and gives him a dirty, flirty smile* Well, then, go ahead and fuck me!

Him: *doesn’t need to be asked twice* You want it hard, dirty girl?

Me: *speechless. Nods. Biting lower lip*

Him: *plunges cock into her hungry dripping wet hole, immediately rides her hard*

Me: Oh yeah! (Second orgasm, on the cusp…… you stroking yourself, big man?)

Him: (Been doing that for a while, sweetie) Oh, fuck, you feel good! (Spank you?)

Me: (slapping my ass cheek) *he spanks her hard…one….two….three times* Oh, Daddy!

Him: (Daddy? Christ, don't go there baby……) Sweet girl, I love fucking you. *ball sack slapping her with each deep thrust, reaches around and carefully pulls her up into kneeling position….*

Me: *…so he can toy with her swollen bud as he fucks her* So close, baby……..

Him: (Get ready to catch….almost there) *moans……. Bites tender spot between her shoulder and neck* 

Me: Oh yeah, oh yeah (I’m there….you there?)

Him: (yeah ….. almost….)

Me : Oh God! Coming……….POUND ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!

Him: (Holy Shit, woman) Um, well okay then…. 😊

Me: Fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk! 

Him: (Here I come, baby) ...........

Me: oooohhhh! Fuckin’ balls deep! Feels so fucking good!

Him: ………Oh yeah, sweetie…… *pumps slow, load delivered, fucking awesome*

Me: *slumps down, ass still up, totally spent* Amazing……fucking amazing

Him: *wraps arms around her, rocks her against his chest, lays down beside her, spooning*

Me: (kiss my neck)

Him: *nuzzles against her neck, covering it with kisses*

Me: *sighs deeply* That was fucking amazing!

Him: Mmmmm, you are fucking amazing. You’re a fucking goddess.

Me: Love you, babe.

Him: Love you, too, sweetie. 

Silence.

Him: Hey babe?

Me: Yes, my love?

Him: Did you forget something?

Me: *scratches head, thinking* I don’t think so? (Did I?)

Him: Yeah, but it’s okay….. (pouts)

Me: *quizzical look, scrolls up to reread hot sexts*

Him: See it?

Me: Aw, sweetie! I’m sorry!!!!

Him: *laughs, hugs her hard* That’s ok, luv……

Him: You can just suck it for real when I see you in nine days…..

Me: HA!!!!! Maybe on the ride home from the airport? 😊 I can’t almost taste you now! You best get some rest! (LOL!)

Him: (Laughing) You too, luv. You too.

Me: G’night sweet man.

Him: G’night gorgeous. Love you.

Me: XOXOXOX


End file.
